Secrets Revealed
by JustaCommunityFan
Summary: What if Pierce had different questions asked at the Polygraph test. ( J/A slant in the middle but each character gets a moment to shine.)


"Okay I admit it, I broke into Shirley's house when I was high because I was getting the munchies for her brownies." Britta proclaimed.

The study group all gasped.

"BRITTA how could you betray my trust and privacy, you could have put my children at risk" yelled Shirley

"I'm really sorry Shirley, but I was high and I didn't know what I was doing."

"And yet still in character" Abed pointed out.

"When this is done you can all give me your spare keys to my house because I'm changing the locks" Shirley said still glaring at Britta

"Mr. Nadir did you hate that Pierce Hawthorne became part of a focus group for the US Inspector Spacetime?" Mr Stone questioned.

"Yes."

"Truth" Mara replied.

"Did you also hate that he ruined the US version of your beloved show?"

"Yes."

"Truth"

"Mr. Nadir did you kill Pierce Hawthorne because of this?"

Everyone leaned in closer to the desk all staring at Abed

"No"

"Truth"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think you would do such a thing man." Troy said.

"Lie"

"Dammit"

"Miss Edison"

Annie perked up.

"Were you attracted to Pierce Hawthorne?"

Everyone had disgusted looks on their faces

"Ew No." Annie answered

Everyone again sighed a breath of relief

"So your not disappointed you were unable to add him to the list of guys you've slept with?"

"Ah no and I don't have a list of guys I've slept with"

Truth for the first part, lie for he second

"Why did I have to keep on talking" she said to herself

"To be honest I'm not surprised, you do make lists for everything" snarked Jeff

"Shut up and I do not" she snapped while pointing at him.

"Lie"

Annie rolled her eyes in frustration

"Annie you make a list of all the food and drink we have so that when we go grocery shopping you don't have to spend any more money than you have to" Troy pointed out.

Annie crosses her arms

"Way to reinforce the stereotype" Jeff commented.

"Aha nice peyuuu" Abed did his gun gesture and added a notch to his restarted classic wingers notches on the new study table.

"I'd like to go back to the list of guys Annie's slept with, come on reveal names" Britta said getting way to enthusiastic about.

Jeff tensed up

"Guys its not a big deal and its not a long list either" Annie reasoned facing Britta at the end.

"But long enough to make a list"Britta retorted

"G Gu Guys leave her alone she's obviously uncomfortable about this" Jeff stuttered getting flustered and sweating a bit.

Abed narrowed his eyes at Jeff observing his behaviour.

"Quiet Winger!" Shirley almost shouted. "An-nie your supposed to be a good girl we already have one floozy girl in the group so you better tell me who these boys are so I can castrate them" Shirley said starting off sweetly and ending in her scary low voice.

Britta gasped at her remark while Jeff silently gulped.

"Shirley I'm not a little girl any more I'm 23 so I'm old enough to make my own decisions whether they were the best or not. Live and learn is what I say" Annie said confidently

Shirley clutched her purse and threw a smile at her nodding. "I sorry honey its just sometimes I forget your not that 18 year old girl I met 5 years ago"

"Its okay Shirley and I'm sorry for snapping at you"

They both give a small hug.

"Come onnnn we still want names" Britta moaned

"Fine so you both know about my gay high school boyfriend and Vaughn"

They all nodded

"Continue" Britta said in her therapist voice.

"Well the next guy after that was the Black Rider"

"WHAT" The entire study group shouted with Jeff being the loudest and most shocked..

"Mr average looking big chin?"

Annie nodded at Jeff

Troy nodded to himself and muttered "Nice"

"That's totally believable and understandable as you both shared some chemistry together in Paintball 2" Abed pointed out.

"Wow you really do have a type of liking older men, Vaughn, Jeff, Rich and Black Rider. If you want we could have therapy session where I found out why have this type" Britta said getting excited.

"NO and it was just a summer fling with the Black Rider and that is all I will divulge of the list"

"Mr Winger" Mr Stone suddenly said.

The group gasped as they forget he was there as they all got stuck in their own little world as they usually do.

"Have you slept with Miss Edison"

Both Jeff and Annie said dammit.

"Well you all heard us say dammit so I can't really make up an excuse and I'm too lazy to come up with one so yes."

"Truth"

"Jeffrey you have 5 seconds to explain yourself or you will see the return of Big Cheddar"

Jeff gulped again.

"Okay the first time it..."

"FIRST TIME" the group shouted.

"Let me finish the first time it was after my early graduation and we decided that neither of us have time for committing to a real relationship due to Annie still being at Greendale and being extra busy due to her change in majors and I was also busy setting up and failing at my own practise"

Jeff slumped a bit in his chair, the group felt sorry for him at that moment as they all knew he had really tried at being a good guy in defending the innocent.

"Anyway we decided that we would hook every so often but with everything that happened lately with the Ass Crack Bandit and Pierces death we had a long talk and we decided that we want to give us a real go at a relationship"

At that moment Jeff paced his had over Annie's and intertwined their fingers.

The group awwed.

"Well if you are both happy then I can accept it, but mark my words Jef-frey if you hurt her I'll hurt you" Shirley said sweetly contrasting her scary threat.

"How very Christian of you" Jeff again snarked tilting his head a raising his eyebrows.

Shriley glared at him but Annie smiled still holding his hand.

"Mr Winger do you Love Miss Edison?"

"Yeah" Jeff immedialty answered

"Miss Ediso.."

"I love him too" Annie cut him off

They both smiled still holding hands.

The group awwed again with Troy starting to cry.

"Its officially canon now, the will they won't they couple is together at last, at least in timeline" Abed proclaimed.

"Miss Perry"

"What me again already, what about Troy he hasn't had a question in a while"

"Hey don't try a throw me under the bus the less of my secrets revealed the better" Troy whined. "Like how I prefer the Star Wars prequels to the originals" Troy quickly put his hand on his mouth and muffled "I'm sorry Abed"

"A small part of me died inside I hope your happy" A deflated Abed said.

Jeff just shook his head saying "How could you, I bet your a Jar Jar lover as well."

"He's a hilarious CGI sidekick what's not to lo..."

"Miss Perry" he interrupted

Britta groaned in annoyance.

"Are you attracted to Professor Ian Duncan?"

Britta groaned again "Dammit"


End file.
